You Are My Life
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: Stan shocks his friends when he brakes up with Wendy. But the bigger shock comes when he confesses his love for Kyle. How will they deal with school and there family's? What revenge will Wendy take against Stan? Will they be able to stand together? STYLE with a little BUNNY.
1. Confession & The Darkness

**Chapter 1: Confessions of the Heart & The Darkness of Hers**

"Wendy, I think its time that we call it quits. I don't think its working anymore" 16 year old Stan Marsh stated stuffing his books into his backpack.

Wendy was caught of guard by her boyfriend. Things were going great in her mind. But why does Stan think its not working? "Stan what do you mean? I think that everything is going great. Why do you want to end it?" Wendy asked trying hard not to cry.

Stan sighed and looked down the empty halls of the School before he answered her. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the whole school finding out right away. "Wendy, I just...I just don't love you. In truth I never really did. I'm sorry but it has to end. It's for the best" Stan said grabbing his book bag and closing his locker.

Wendy just stood there her eyes quickly filled with tears. She smacked Stan across the face and ran off crying. Stan felt bad he never wanted to hurt her. But if he didn't love her what was the point in letting it continue? Besides he had falling for someone else. Someone he just had to have.

Stan exited the high school through the main doors. As he walked outside he was met with the cold breeze of the winter weather. He saw that Kyle had waited for him. He stood bundled up under a a tall pine tree. With a light smile Stan walked over to him. "You didn't have to wait you now" Stan said.

"I know but I figured that you might need some morel support after" Kyle said.

'That was Kyle for you always there to look after me' Stan thought.

"Did she say anything to you?" Stan asked as they made there way down the street.

"All she did was run past me crying" Kyle answered while softly shaking his head. "I know why you had to break up with her, but you could have still tried".

Stan just stopped in his tracks. He new that it was time for Kyle to know the truth. "Well, what I told you was only apart of the truth. I didn't love her, but theirs another reason. The other part is that I'm... gay" Stan said quickly looking away from Kyle.

Kyle was in shock , never had he thought that Stan would be Gay even being Bi would have been a stretch. He always talked about girls. But he figured that it was just a cover for what he was dealing with. He would of course stand by Stan just like he did when Kyle came out as Bi.

"Stan, not to be harsh or unsupportive or anything but are you sure? You know I'll always support you I just want to make sure that you fully thought about everything" Kyle asked softly.

"Yeah I am, at first I didn't believe it myself. I just tried to be something I'm not and I've become tired of it. I could just continue to carry on but it's really starting to hurt me. On top of that there's someone I have fallen for. I just have to have him" Stan said looking back at Kyle.

"But, does he want you?" Kyle asked He had a crush on Stan for as long as he could remember. But until now he never thought that he could ever have him. He had a chance know maybe it was him that his best friend has fallen for.

Stan took Kyle's hand and began to pull him into a tight embrace. "Well, I'm pretty sure of that" Stan says pulling Kyle into a kiss.

The kiss didn't last long but it was long enough to get Stan's point across. To Kyle it felt like he was in a dream never in his life did he ever think he would be able to have Stan.

"Well, is that a yes?" Stan asked while his hand caressed Kyles cheek.

"Of course it's all I ever wanted" Kyle answered Kissing Stan's hand.

Both boys shared a deep kiss. The teens held each other close not caring who saw them. Not that it mattered much the high school was in a nerly deserted side of town. They took each others hand and they headed on there way. But what they didn't know was that they were being followed.

"Kyle? Can we at least tell are friends? I know your not ready to tell a lot of people but I think we could use there support" Stan asked not letting go of Kyle's hand.

"Yeah we can, Just not Cartman. You know how he'll react" Kyle said with a smile.

"Your right about that. So we can tell Kenny and Butters. I know that they'll keep it a secret until were ready. I know they'll be happy for us" Stan said in return.

They reached Kyle's house and Stan took a brief look around to make sure no one they new was looking. Once he made sure he pulled Kyle into another deep kiss. "I'll, be here to pick you up in the morning". He said as he made his way for his own house. Kyle waved him off and entered his house and closed the door behind him.

"Welcome home Kyle you look like you had a good day" His mom said looking away from the T.V.

"Yeah it was great Ma. I'm going to start my homework" Kyle said with a smile as he made his way upstairs.

Once the close was clear a blond haired girl stepped out from behind a near by tree. She had followed the boys since they left the school, knowing the truth she hurried on her way. She quickly arrived at her friends house just a block over from Kyle's. She had to tell her what she saw. With a knock the door was quickly opened by a crying Wendy.

"Bebe, I really don't really feel like seeing anyone right now. I told you that when I called you" Wendy said crying standing in the doorway.

"I know, but I have something to tell you. It's about Stan" Bebe said.

Wendy let her in and the both headed to her room.

"So what is it? Does Stan want me back?" Wendy asked starting to get excited.

"Wendy, he doesn't want you back. I saw him kiss someone else. I'm sorry Wendy" Bebe said hoping that her friend wouldn't over react.

"What!? Who? Who's the dirty slut that stole my man!? I'll rip her apart for this!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy I don't know how to tell you this but it wasn't a girl. Stan kissed Kyle. I saw them and I heard them talking about being together" Bebe said trying to calm her friend down.

"That can't be true Bebe. Stan can't be gay, I'm sure you just made a mistake" Wendy said with a light laugh.

"I thought I was to. I followed them and they kissed again. This time I took a picture. Here look" Bebe said showing the the picture on her phone to Wendy.

"I just can't believe this he left me. He left for for a guy! I'll get him both back for this! I will not let him get away with hurting me!" Wendy screamed with pure anger in her voice.

"I can help you Wendy, I heard them talking and I know exactly what will hurt them" Bebe said with a smile.

The girls formed a plan that would hurt both Stan and Kyle. A plan that Wendy hoped would brake them apart.

"We'll start tomorrow Bebe. I will not let Stan be happy if I can't be" Wendy said with and evil tone.

**Well I made Wendy a Bitch. But I always thought that she was anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review. I'll try to update every other week as long as I get reviews. Hope to hear from you all soon. **


	2. Love can create Pain

**Chapter 2 - Love Can Create Pain**

Snow slowly fell from the sky as Kyle stepped out of his front door. He was happy he felt, whole for the first time in his life. He gently closed the door to make sure he didn't wake his parents and made his way to the side walk to wait for Stan.

The snow slightly picked up but he was fine, he new that Stan would be there soon and they would be on there way. He would be right, he soon saw Stan make his way through the snow to him. "Morning Kyle" Stan said giving Kyle a lite kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning" Kyle answered back pulling Stan into a tight embrace.

"You look happy" Stan said as they made there way to school.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have you as my boyfriend what more could I ask for?" Kyle said happily.

Both teens laughed lightly and finished making there way to school. The school was already crowded with students hurrying inside. As they reached the entrance they saw Kenny and Butters sitting on a near by bench.

"Morning Kenny, Morning Butters" Stan and Kyle said in unison.

"Morning fellas, you sure look happy for it being school and all" Butters said.

"Yeah, Butters is right, Stan aren't you a little too happy after your brake up with Wendy?" Kenny asked.

Stan gave a lite laugh. "That's true but, I'm finally with the person that truly makes me happy" Stan said giving a Kyle a quick kiss on the cheek.

Butters fell silent and Kenny just let out a lite laugh. "I new it would only be a matter of time before you two figured it out. I'll let you on a secret too" Kenny said and placed a kiss firmly on Butters lips.

Butters blushed bright and happily gave Kenny a kiss back. Kyle and Stan were in shock never did they think that Kenny of all People would be with any guy most of all Butters.

"Will, um how long has this been going on?" Stan asked.

"A few weeks not long. It took me a while to admit my feelings and when I did Butters was all for it" Kenny answered with a smile.

Butters just smiled and nodded his head. At that moment the warning bell rang letting the students know that they had 15 minutes before class started.

"Well, we can all talk more at lunch, see ya" Kyle said heading into the school with Stan in toe. Kenny and Butters wave them off.

Once inside the school Stan and Kyle were met by stared and whispers. They moved along through the hall, they both figured that the news of Stan's brake up was beginning to was until they reached Kyle's locker, and taped to the front was a picture of Stan and Kyle kissing with the word "Faggot" written at the bottom.

Stan saw the worry in Kyle's face and ripped the picture from the locker. At that moment Cartman walked up trying to control his laughter. "Well hi there fag number one and fag number two. How are you two doing on this fine gay day" Cartman said laughing in between and then completely at the end.

It was then that Stan lost it and punched Cartman as hard as he could in the face. Once he was down on the ground Stan then shoved the crumbled up picture in Cartman's mouth. Before anymore damage could be done Kyle pulled Stan away. "Stan Stop we don't know if he did this" Kyle said trying to hold Stan away from Cartman.

"Of course he did who else would? It couldn't be-" Stan stopped And calmed down. He dashed down the hall passing all they shocked students with Kyle right behind him. He arrived at his locker and different picture was tapped on it. This time Stan looked at the writing. He new only one person that wrote like this.

"Stan, what is it?" Kyle asked.

"It was Wendy, This is her hand writing. Wendy!" Stan yelled rushing back down the hall looking for Wendy. Before he made it to far principle Turner stopped.

I want you, Mr. Cartman and Broflovski in my office right now!" he yelled. They had no choice and made there way into his office.

They all took seats in front of principle Turner. Stan looked over to Cartman who's nose was covered my a tissue that was covered in blood. "I would like an explanation for what you three were doing out there with the fighting?" The principle asked.

Before anyone could answer someone else walked in. It was Mr. Mackey the high schools new consular. "I think I may know some of what is going on hear m'kay" He said handing the Turner the crumbled up picture that Stan shoved in Cartman's mouth. He took a look at it and put it down.

"Eric Cartman, did you do this?" He asked.

"No! I didn't know about the two fags until after I got here" Cartman said with a huff.

"That language will not be tolerated young man. Now tell me the truth" Mr. Turner demanded.

"Mr. Turner, he did not do this m'kay. I have an eye witness who over heard who really did m'kay" Mr. Mackey

"It was Wendy wasn't!?" Stan yelled out.

"Mr. Marsh quiet down, your already in enough trouble as it is" Turner said.

"Actually, It was Wendy m'kay" Mr Mackey answered.

"Okay then, Mr. Mackey If you could take Eric to the nurse for me. I'll deal with him later. And tell Wendy to come in here" Turner said.

Mr. Mackey simple nodded and left the room with Cartman right behind him cussing under his breath. Stan was still fuming and Kyle was nerves as could be. Who new what would happen next. Wendy entered the room and closed the door behind her. Should looked over at Kyle and Stan with her evil glare (Think of the glare at the end of the substitute episode)and then took a seat.

"Why did you have to do this Wendy! I told you it was over and for revenge you do this to Kyle" Stan began yelling at her.

"Mr. Marsh, sit down we are to figure this out togather" Mr. Turner said.

"Wendy, wasn't bad enough that you did this to me. But why Kyle? Answer me Wendy!" Stan yelled.

"Stan calm down, your just going to make things worse please" Kyle said grabbing hold of Stan's arm.

"Mr. Blovoski's right, yellings not going to fix anything. I know that you two are victims of hate but yelling will not help" Mr. Turner said.

Stan took a sat and took hold of Kyle's hand. Mr. Turner said nothing, he just released a sigh. But Wendy looked at Her former boyfriends clasped hand on Kyle's and lost it.

"Stop it! I can stand it. I did it I put up the pictures and I spread the rumors so this ugly thing between Stan and Kyle would end!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy, was it really necessary for things to go this far? Just to brake them up? do you know how much trouble your in right now?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Stan was my boyfriend for years and then all of a sudden he dumps me for that... that faggot I had to make it stop!" Wendy yelled.

"That's enough Wendy! This never had anything to do with you. I ended it with you so I wouldn't hurt you. Wendy I'm gay you have to deal with it. You will never have me back. Kyle is my life. You never would have been. Maybe I should have waited a while before I said anything about my feelings for Kyle, But I had been waiting and hiding for so long I just couldn't" Stan said.

"It's true Wendy, I would have never let Stan hurt you like that. I new nothing of Stan's feelings until after the fact" Kyle said.

Wendy remand silent. Stan was still upset and Kyle simply held on to his hand. Mr. Turner left the room for a moment but returned before anytime had really passed.

"Do to what has happened today I had no choice but to all each of your parents they should be here within the hour" Mr. Turner said taking his seat at his desk.

The three teens faces turned white. But it was Stan and Kyle that looked the most pale. They didn't want this conversation at least not yet. "Why did you have to Kyle's parents, he didn't do anything" Stan asked.

"He is involved in the situation and the fact that this fact was spread so negatively it is necessary that his parents be alerted" Turner answered.

Kyle began to softly cry. Stan wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his chest. They new that in the matter of seconds they would be faced with the biggest battle of there new relationship.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. The next chapter will be much more detailed and I may take more then two weeks to update. I'm hoping to included Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave too. Please continue to review thanks! **


	3. Damage Hurts Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Damage Hurts Part 1**

Stan, Kyle, and Wendy waited outside of Principle Turner's office. Stan and Kyle sat next to each other trying to comfort each other. Wendy faced towered them. She would act as if she wasn't looking at them whenever Stan or Kyle looked at her, but the second they looked away she would just glare at them.

"Stan, What happens if my parents arn't Okay with us or even yours?" Kyle asked softly.

"We just have make sure that they understand how much we love each other. If they can't, well figure it out I've waited to long for us to be together for us to be pulled away by anyone" Stan said holding onto Kyle's hand.

Wendy let out a lite laugh at Stan's words.

"How about you shut it over there Wendy. If you had been like a normal person and just accepted are brake up we wouldn't be in this mess right now. But, no you had to be a jealous freak like you've always been" Stan answered back.

Wendy began to turn red. She hated being called a freak more then anything. "I'm not a freak! You and your little bitch are the freaks! I hope that your parents come in here and rip apart your so called relationship!" Wendy Screamed.

"That's enough for both of you. You both are already in enough trouble as it is do not make me add to your future punishment" Mr. Turner said walking out of his office.

Wendy just looked away and Stan just nodded. "Now I don't want to hear a word out of anyone of you until your parents arrive" Mr. Turner said and walked back into his office.

It was another ten minutes before Wendy's parents arrived which were quickly followed by Kyle's and Stan's mom. Everyone one of them didn't look happy.

Before any real words could be heard Mr. Turner had everyone enter his office. "I'm glad you came we have a situation that has caused a problem for the entire school and it has to do with Stan and Kyle. But the person that started this whole thing is Wendy" Mr. Turner said.

"That can't be Wendy would never cause any trouble it's not like her" Mr. Testaburger said.

"That's right" Mrs. Testaburger agreed.

"Well what happened? If it was just that I don't think you would have wanted all of us here" Mrs. Marsh asked.

"It has to do with this picture. There were others but my staff has removed and shredded them" Mr. Turner answered holding up the picture of Stan and Kyle kissing for all the parents to see.

It seemed like everyone in the room was too shocked to respond. Stan and Kyle debated wether or not to say something but before they could Wendy spoke out.

"Like I told Mr. Turner I had to do it! There unnatural relationship needs to be put to an end" Wendy shouted.

"Oh just stop it already Wendy. I know you've never had a problem with People in a gay relationship. The only reason your doing this is because you think by splitting me and Stan up so you can have your revenge because you got your heart broken. I have stayed silent, but not anymore. I love Stan and he loves me and you need to accept that or you can just go and fuck yourself" Kyle yelled.

Everyone in the room was in shock it was very rare for Kyle to loose it but this proved that he wasn't going to put up with Wendy bashing there relationship. Kyle looked at his parents and it looked like His mother was about to explode. He new that this would come as a shock to his parents but figured he could handle this.

"Kyle, is this true? Are you and Stan in a relationship?" Sheila asked trying her best not to lose it.

"Yes, Ma it's true" Kyle answered softly.

"Mr. and Mrs Marsh I never wanted you to find out this way. I love your son and I figured that we would do this different but" Stan try'd to say but was cut off

"I won't hear of this! I won't accept this and I'm going to pull you out of this school immediately" Sheila yelled.

"Sheila, we can't" Mr. Broflovski managed to say.

"I don't want to hear it Gerald, are son is not going be queer!" Sheila yelled.

"Sheila I now that this isn't the best way to find out about are boys but we can't just pull them away. If there happy then what does it matter?" Mrs. Marsh said.

"Happy! Sharon can you just stand there and truly say that your happy with your son being this way?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, I am. It may come as a bit of a shock but it's out in the open and there is a bigger matter to attend to here and that's what happened to are boys here today" Sharon said trying to comfort her son with her words.

"Gerald, you handle the rest of this I'm going out to the car and Call up the Rabbi and see if he come and talk with Kyle today" Sheila said walking out the door.

Kyle broke down into tears but managed to ask his father what he felt about it all.

"Kyle, I think your mother is right. But will talk later right now we need to figure this whole miss out"Gerald said coldly.

Kyle just began to sob. Stan silently took his hand. He wanted to stand up and say something but he figured that if his mother wasn't there then their wasn't a point. He new that she was the one who made the decisions in the family. They would have to try to talk to them another time.

"Yes, let us continue on with everything that has occurred today I am placing Wendy under a weeks suspension for causing this mess and crating chaos throughout the entire school. I am also placing Stan Marsh under a three day suspension for creating even more chaos and fighting with another student" Mr. Turner said.

Stan simply nodded knowing that it could have been longer. But Wendy had one last out burst. "That can't happen! I have never been suspended and your going to do this to protect them!" Wendy yelled and pointed to Stan and Kyle.

"Mr. and Mrs Testaburger I believe that Wendy would respond will form some counseling" Mr Turner said before he continued. "Wendy I have to look at this as a case of bulling and that can not permitted. Kyle you have the option to not be here for the next couple days if that's what you want but I'll leave it up to you and your parents to decided. My I also suggest to you Mr. Broflovski and your wife that all of you should come in and talk with Mr. Mackey about your son's sexuality".

"Thank you but I don't believe that it will be necessary. I think a talk with are Rabbi will be everything that Kyle needs" Gerald said forcing Kyle's hand from Stan's.

"Dad stop this! there's nothing wrong with any of this and I'm not going to talk with are Rabbi so he fill my head up with lie's" Kyle said pulling away from his father.

"We love each other Mr. Broflovski and nothings going to change that" Stan stood up and said.

"Enough, you will listen to your mother and I Kyle. As for you Stan I don't want you anywhere near my son. He'll come to this school until Stan returns then after he's out of here" Gerald said grabbing Kyle's forearm and pulled him out of the office.

Stan chased after them but was quickly stopped by his mother.

"I'm sorry Stan but I think it's best that you give them time to work it out" Sharon said softly.

"I love you Stan I'll always love you!" Kyle called out before his father yelled for him to shut up.

**Sorry everyone for the wait and how short this chapter is, but do to an error by my computer most of this chapter was never saved right so I decided to split it into two. I 100% promise that Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave will show up in the next chapter. Also to keep on Track the next chapter will be posted in one week not two. Please keep reviewing I'm very thankful for all the positive feedback! **


	4. Damage Hurts Part 2

**Chapter 4 - Damage Hurts Part 2**

When Wendy arrived home she knew that she was going to get a long talking to. She still felt that she didn t do anything wrong. She was just too blinded by her anger to see the truth.

"Wendy, Your mother and I are both shocked at what you have done. This is something that we never thought that you would have a problem with. We taught you better than to judge people for who they are or who they love. We know that you loved Stan, but he has the right to be who he wants to be, doesn t he?" Mr. Testaburger asked.

Wendy just remand silent. She would never admit that she didn't do the right thing.

"Wendy, we re going to have to do something we've never had to do before and that is to ground you for three weeks. That means no going out and no using your computer or cell phone. Now go to your room," Mrs. Testaburger said.

Wendy just let out a huff and headed up to her room.

**At Stan's House**

Stan arrived home with his mother right behind him.

"Mom, I thought that you were going back to work?" Stan asked.

"I'm going to, I just need to talk to you first," Sharon said and headed towards the couch.

Sharon took a seat and patted the seat next to her. Stan took the hint and sat down beside her.

"Stanley, I want you to know that I'm happy that you are who you are. I know that you were probably afraid about the way I would react and I understand. I know that things have been hard ever since your father and I split up and I haven't really been myself. But just understand that I will always love you," Sharon said pulling Stan into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I just knew that you had enough on your plate to deal with already. At the same time I knew that if Kyle's parents found out it would be bad for him," Stan explained, pulling out of the hug.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to go over there. For tonight, I think they need time to cool off," Sharon said, "Well, I better get back to work. I'll be working late so don't wait up.

"Wait, Mom, what about what I did to Cartman today?" Stan asked.

"Well, I think you've been through a lot today, so don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again, okay?" She answered and walked out the front door.

Stan was surprised by his lack of punishment but he had bigger things to think about. His mom wanted him to wait until tomorrow to do anything, but he knew that it would be too late by then. He had to figure something out to help.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I'm going to get you out of there somehow," Stan said softly as he headed up the stairs to his room.

**Kyle's House**

As soon as Kyle and his parents arrived home he tried to dart up to his room but was quickly stopped by his parents yells**. **

**"**Kyle, I think we need to have a talk about what has been going on with you lately," Sheila said while she and Gerald took a seat at the kitchen table. Kyle reluctantly took a seat across from them.

"Ma, Dad, what's so wrong about what I have with Stan? He cares about me and I care about him so why do you have a problem with it?" Kyle asked.

"It's not right, Kyle! And we don't want to hear that boys name again. He did this to you and now me and your mother have to fix it!" Gerald yelled.

"Fix it! You mean try to fix me! You want to take away what makes me me. I was this way long before Stan and I did anything and I will always say his name no matter what you tell me to do!" Kyle yelled back.

"Enough of this! The Rabbi will be here early tomorrow morning and he will do whatever it takes to heal you!" Sheila yelled.

"So you re saying that I have no choice in this. No matter what you do to me I'm never going to change!" Kyle yelled getting up from the table.

"Go to your room, Kyle, and stay there until tomorrow. We are your parents and you re going to do what we say. Now GO!" Gerald yelled pointing to the stairs.

Kyle ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door and locked it behind him. He collapsed to the floor and began to cry. He couldn t understand why his parents would do this to him.

Ten minutes passed when Kyle stopped crying and he realized that there was only one choice open to him. He had to leave. He had to run away from his parents. So Kyle grabbed his back pack and pulled out all of his books, stuffing it with clothes until it was about to burst. He had to wait until it was late and his parents were asleep. He figured that they told Ike not to say anything to him. He made sure that there was no sounds coming from downstairs, then he opened his window and dropped down the emergency ladder from under his bed. He grabbed his bag and climbed down.

Once he reached solid ground, he made his way from the backyard to the street using the gate. From there it was only a few minutes walk to Stan's house. He only hoped that his parents didn't figure out that he was gone until he was safely there.

**Stan's House**

Stan paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out the best way to get his Boyfriend out of his house and away from his parents. He noticed briefly that it was almost midnight and time was running out. He began to head out of his room when he heard tapping on his window. At first he figured it was just a bird or something on the branch of the tree outside just trying to find food, but then he heard it again this time more louder.

Stan walked over and opened his curtains and saw Kyle sitting on the branch. Stan quickly opened his window and pulled Kyle inside.

"Damn it, Kyle, you know it's not safe to climb that branch!" Stan said pulling Kyle into a tight hug.

"I know but I had to. I didn't want to be seen by anyone just in case my parents were looking for me," Kyle said softly.

"I'm glad you re here. I was about to head over there to get you but I was worried that they had locked you inside somewhere," Stan said kissing the red head on the cheek.

"If I had waited til morning there s no telling what would have happened to me. They would have probably sent me away. I couldn't let that happen," Kyle answered tightening his hold on Stan.

"I would have figured out how to get to you first," Stan reassured. Kyle gave Stan a light kiss on the lips and smiled.

"I know you would have," Kyle said confidently.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Stan asked.

Kyle simply shook his head, "If anything I'm tired, he said.

Stan took Kyle's hand and walked over to his bed. Stan then took his shirt off as well as his pants, leaving only his boxers. Kyle blushed a bit seeing his boyfriend half naked in front of him. Stan let out a light laugh and slipped under the blankets. Kyle did the same and slipped under the covers as well.

"Sorry that my bed is so small, but if we sleep close to each other it should be fine," Stan said.

"It s okay," Kyle said wrapping his arms around Stan's body.

"Good night, Kyle," Stan said.

"Good night, Stan," Kyle said in return.

They shared a simple kiss and quietly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**The Next Morning**

Sharon arrived home early in the morning. She didn t want to wake her son but she decided to check on him at least. When she opened his door she saw her son and Kyle sleeping soundly wrapped in each others arms. Sharon simply smiled. Before she had a chance to close the door Stan awoke and saw his mother.

He was close to panicking until he saw his mother mouth the words "It's ok" and smile. He nodded and mouthed "Thank you" back and rested his head back on his pillow and fell asleep again.

Sharon left the room and headed to her own room to write a simple note that she placed on Stan's door before going to bed.

It was another two hours before Kyle woke up. He saw that it was a little after 9 from the clock above Stan's door. He looked over and saw Stan sleeping silently with a gentle smile. Kyle couldn't resist and planted a kiss on those lips. Stan awoke and saw Kyle watching him.

"I'm so glad I get wake up next to you," Stan said softly.

"I am too," Kyle said back.

"My mom saw us in bed together this morning," Stan said.

"What did she say?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"She just said that it was ok," Stan said.

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it have come as a shock to her to see you and me half naked and in bed with each other?" Kyle said incredulously.

It was then that Stan noticed a sticky note stuck to his door. Stan got of bed and got the note then walked back over to Kyle. They read it together. It simply said, "_Kyle can stay as long as he needs to. We can talk later. Love mom_". Stan put the note on his night stand.

"Well, there you have it," he said simply.

"I'm glad she's ok with it. I bet right now my parents are figuring out that I'm not there. I wonder if they'll even bother looking for me," Kyle sighed.

"We re going to figure this out, Kyle, and I think I have just the person that can give us some advice," Stan said starting to get dressed.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"Just get dressed. I'll tell you when were on the way," Stan said kissing the red head on the cheek.

Kyle pulled out some clothes from his bag and got dressed. Both teens then headed down the stairs into the living room. Stan figured that his mom would be ok if he used her car. He grabbed her keys from the counter in the kitchen, but before they could reach the garage they heard frantic knocking on the front door.

"Well I think we both know who that is," Kyle said with a sigh.

"We do this together. This time I'm not going to let them take you away," Stan said taking Kyle's hand in his.

Both boys walked over to the front door and opened it. There stood Kyle's mom looking like she was about to explode. There was a metal screen door in front of the door blocking her way in.

"Kyle, you come out here right now! You re in a lot of trouble, young man!" Sheila exclaimed.

Stan was about to yell back at her but Kyle spoke first.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm not going to let you punish me for something that you find wrong, and I'm not going to let you take me away from Stan," Kyle said firmly.

"You will come out of that house right now! You are under 18 and you will still listen to me and your father!"Sheila yelled back.

"Well, Dad should have told you that as long as I'm 16 in this state I don't have to go anywhere with you. So deal with it!" Kyle said closing the door.

"Kyle that was incredible. Was that true?" Stan asked.

"Partly. I might have to go to court at some point, but for now they can't do anything about it," Kyle said.

For a few minutes there was insistent pounding on the door before it fell silent. Kyle saw his parents drive away.

"Well I guess we can get going now," Stan said. They made it into Stan's mother's car and took off.

"So where are we going?" Kyle asked as they drove past the main part of town.

"Were going to the only gay adult couple in town," Stan said.

"You mean Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, If anyone can give us advice on what we can do about your parents and the school it would be them," Stan said.

They arrived not to long after and found Big Gay Al sitting on a bench on his porch reading the paper

Stan and Kyle got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. Al saw them and happily waved them over.

"Well hello, Stanley and you too, Kyle. How are you two doing?" Al asked with smile.

"We re fine, how bout you?" Stan asked.

"I'm super thanks for asking. So what can I do for you boys today?"Al asked.

"We both came to ask you and Mr. Slave for some advice. You see, we re dating and things haven't been going well so far," Kyle said.

"Well, I'm so happy for you. Of course we can help you boys out, come on in," Al said opening the door to his house.

The boys followed him in and took a seat on the leather sofa in the middle of the room.

"Slave, dear, we have guests," Al said walking into the kitchen.

"Well hello, Stan and Kyle, it's been a long time," Mr. Slave said taking a seat across from the boys as Al sat next to him.

The boys saw that Mr. Slave and Al hadn't changed very much over the years. They looked a bit older and Mr. Slave didn't wear his usual leather pants or vest though he seemed used to it. Stan and Kyle both explained what had occurred in the last two days since they had started dating. Once they were done they waited for Al and Mr. Slave's thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, Jesus, you boys have been through hell," Mr. Slave said.

"It's never easy, but it sounds like it all happened way too fast. But at least you have each other in this. Kyle, I think the best thing to do is to give your parents time and wait for them to decide what to do," Al said softly with a smile.

"At the same time, they might never change their mind about it. That's what my parents did. They tried to change me and I wouldn't let them. But your both happy just like Al and I am," Mr. Slave said.

They all talked a bit more and enjoyed a nice breakfast. Stan and Kyle felt much better after the talk but knew that they had to talk some sense into Kyle's parents. They had to know if there was even a chance that they would accept it.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Sorry again for the wait. The story is almost over. Thanks everyone for reviewing. The next chapter will be posted in a week. Please keep up the reviews! **


	5. Why You Love Me

**Chapter 5 - Why You Love Me**

The night that Stan and Kyle arrived home had been a quiet one. They knew that doing nothing about Kyle's parents would be bad and decided that the sooner they all sat down and talked the better. Stan's mom agreed and called Kyle s parents to tell them to come over tomorrow morning.

Sharen chose to make up Shelly's old bedroom for Kyle to stay in. She trusted her son not to do anything rash but she figured that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Soon after Sharen left for work, Stan noticed that Kyle had disappeared. He quickly found him outside sitting on the porch. Stan was going to leave him alone and give him time to come to him, until he saw a tear roll down Kyle s cheek.

Stan stepped out and took a seat next to his red haired boyfriend. Kyle didn t seem to notice until Stan placed a hand on his. He quickly tried to dry his eyes with his other hand so he wouldn't worry Stan.

"Sorry for not saying anything, I just needed to get some air," Kyle said softly.

"Kyle, we've known each other our whole lives, so please don't lie to me," Stan said in a worried tone.

Kyle went silent. He knew that Stan was right. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself before he could say anything.

"I just feel like I'm being a burden to you. I mean nothing has gone right ever since we got together and I don't want it to continue that way," Kyle said softly through his tears. Stan brought his arm around him to try and comfort Kyle.

"Kyle, you will never be a burden to me. I love you too much to ever give up on us. Yes things have been bad, but it s not like they won't get better. You are my best friend and always will be, but now you re much more to me than that and it makes me happy," Stan said.

"I just don't know what you see in me. I feel that you can do better," Kyle sobbed.

Stan was taken aback and let go of Kyle as he stood and walked away from him. Stan followed behind him to wrap his arms tightly around him.

"You have no idea how much I want to be with you. I remember the first time I thought about you as more than just a friend. It was when Mrs. Garrison gave us the egg to take care of and we fought about Wendy. I said some awful things to you that you didn't deserve. Do you remember what I said?" Stan asked.

"You said that my hat was stupid," Kyle answered.

"Right. Later on you asked me if I really thought that it was stupid. I told you it was the best hat that I had ever seen. It was, Kyle, and it was then that I felt something more for you than I ever had. Here come with me, "Stan beckoned taking Kyle's hand and pulling him inside.

Stan brought Kyle up to his room and sat him down on his bed, "I want to show you something," he said digging through a drawer in his desk. Before too long Stan pulled out a beat up notebook and handed it to Kyle.

"What s this?" Kyle asked.

Stan took a seat next to Kyle and pulled him onto his lap. Kyle blushed fiercely, unsure why Stan had handed him the notebook.

"Go ahead and open it. I want you to read through it," Stan said lightly kissing Kyle on the cheek.

Kyle opened the book and began to read all the different things that were written inside it. He quickly realized that everything written in it was about him.

"Why is this all about me?" Kyle asked curiously, still flipping through the pages.

"When I turned 11 I began to dream about you and me being together. At first I thought that these dreams would pass but they never did. So I began to write them down. It started with just holding hands and moved to kissing. But as I got older things got a lot more _detailed_," Stan explained.

Kyle hit a page where it talked about a detailed dream that had ended with a sticky mess when Stan woke up. Kyle closed the note book and tried his best not to show Stan that he was blushing. Stan saw and began to laugh softly.

"It's true, you know. You were the only person I had ever had a wet dream about," Stan answered after a brief kiss.

Kyle remained quiet. There was still one question that he wanted to ask Stan but didn't really want to push him. But he knew that it was something that he deserved to know.

"Stan, why did you take so long to tell me?" Kyle asked softly.

Stan took a deep breath and began to answer, "Because for the longest time I was unsure about everything. At the time you were with Beth and you seemed happy. So I figured that since it seemed like I was just gay for you I could carry on. But I soon figured out that I was also checking out other guys and it was really hard on me. And then there was Wendy.

When you came to me and told me that you where bi I thought finally I can tell him the truth! , but Wendy was still in my way. Now I have you and I'm really glad I do," Stan said and pulled Kyle into a kiss.

"I'm glad I have you too," Kyle said.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan and kissed him lightly on the neck. This caused Stan to let out a soft moan. Kyle continued and noticed that something was poking him from Stan's lap.

"Well, I guess I must be doing something right," Kyle smiled, sliding his hands under his boyfriend s shirt. Stan was really enjoying himself and began to attack the red heads neck in return.

Soon both teens were shirtless and exploring different parts of each other s bodies. Stan messaged the tightness in Kyle's pants causing Kyle to let out a loud moan as he did the same for Stan.

When Kyle felt Stan undoing his pants he quickly stopped him.

"We can't yet, Stan, your mom's trusting us," he said.

"She would never have to know," Stan said back.

"Just not yet, Stan, soon I promise," Kyle said letting go of his boyfriend s hand.

"Fine," Stan huffed.  
"Oh, is my boyfriend feeling a bit frustrated about having to wait? I guess for now I'll help you with your _big_ problem," Kyle said, slyly opening Stan's zipper. Before Stan could say anything he was brought straight to heaven.

After Kyle finished the two teens cuddled quietly together.

"I love you, Stan," Kyle said softly resting his head on Stan's bare chest.

"I love you too, Kyle. Always remember that you are my life," Stan said. An hour passed before the two teens could become animated again.

"We better head to bed," Kyle said grabbing his shirt.

"Just stay here with me," Stan said taking hold of Kyle's free hand.

"We made a deal with your mom,

"Ok," Stan answered.

"If you re good maybe we can have little fun in the shower in the morning before my parents get here," Kyle said with a smirk.

"That sounds like fun, Stan said. Goodnight, Kyle, I'll see you in the shower at 7," They shared one last kiss before they headed to bed.

**Another chapter down and Just one more to go! I decided that I wanted a chapter with some Style goodness I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the reviews. The final chapter will be up in 2 weeks. Please keep up the reviews thanks! **


	6. Forever Is A Long Time

**Chapter 6 - Forever's a Long Time**

After Stan and Kyle's fun morning in the shower, they waited patiently in the dining room for the meeting with Kyle's parents. Sharon was still a bit worn out from work but she knew that she needed to be there. Stan was nervous for different reasons. He enjoyed having Kyle around and would miss him greatly if Kyle had to go home.

When the door bell rang Stan took Kyle's hand under the table. Sharon made her way out of the room and answered the door. The boys only heard Gerald talking meaning that Sheila was still as angry as ever.

Sharon returned to her seat next to her son as Gerald and Sheila took a seat across from the boys. Kyle gripped Stan's hand tighter as his mother gave him an angry look. Silence reigned for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"I think we re all here to figure out what needs to happen between our two boys. I for one accept who they are as well as their relationship," Sharon began.

"Well, I still think its wrong and as Kyle's mother I will not support this relationship! Kyle, you need to come home so we can fix what's wrong with you," Sheila said.

"Sheila, we came here so we could stop our fighting, not make things harder than it already is," Gerald said doing his best to calm his wife.

"No, I will not stop! I will not let my son be gay!" Sheila screamed.

"I'm not gay, ma, I'm bi and if you can't deal with any of this then I'm fine with going on with the rest of my life without you! I wanted us all to be together to see if I would ever be able to return home. But your dead set on having your way like you always do with all your yelling!" Kyle said standing up from the table.

Sheila fell silent and there was another long pause before anyone said anything. Kyle sat back down and took Stan's hand that now lied on the table.

"Kyle, you re right about a lot of things. I don't want you to think that I'm against this. In truth I figured that it would happen sooner rather than later. But I let your mother s anger control what I truly felt," Gerald said.

"How dare you, Gerald? I do not control you!" Sheila yelled.

"Enough, Sheila, I want our son to come home and you re not helping," Gerald continued calmly.

"Sheila, I never figured that you would go this far and I think it's wrong that you could feel this way about your own son," Sharon said.

"Wrong? You want to know what's wrong? It is your son and this sick thing that's going on with my son!" Sheila screamed. Everyone but Stan began to yell at one another.

"Enough!" Stan yelled quieting the room.

All eyes turned to Stan as he caught his breath from his outburst, "I never had a chance to be heard about how I feel about this whole ordeal," Stan said pointing at Kyle's parents.

"I never wanted this yelling and fighting to start because of what your son and I have. We never figured that you would find out the way you did, but I want to go on the record and say that I love Kyle and I know that he loves me. I would never say or do anything to hurt him. It s easy for me to say that you can never understand it, but you need to face facts.

"I learned something about all of this. You may never fully accept that your son is with another man though you just want him to be happy. I m the one who can make him happy, so say or do what you need because we are never going to stop loving each other," Stan said.

Kyle smiled at Stan and looked over at his mother to see what her reaction was and saw that she was muttering under her breath. He knew then that his mother wasn't even listening.

"I'm not going to deal with this anymore! Kyle, if you want to throw your life away then fine, but I don't have anything left to say to you," Sheila sniffed then walked out.

Kyle began to break down into tears and Stan embraced him to consul him.

"Kyle, Stan, I want you to know that I don't feel like she does. As much as I don't truly understand it I'm okay with it. If you boys are happy together then that's all that matters. But Kyle until your mother chooses to accept it I think its best that you stay here. Sharon, I want to give you some money on my behalf to help pay for my son's expenses," Gerald said taking out his check book from his pocket.

"Your son is welcome to stay here as long as he needs I just want what makes them happy. But I really wouldn't worry about the money," Sharon said.

"Please take it and let me know if there is anything thing else you need," Gerald said handing Sharon the check, "Kyle, I want you to know that you re free to visit me at my office whenever you want. I'll tell Ike to come see you,"

Gerald got up from the table and started to head out of the room when Kyle ran over to stop him.

"Thank you, Dad," Kyle said hugging his father

There were a few more words shared and Gerald left saying that he would work on getting Sheila to understand. Kyle and Stan hugged, happy with the way things had turned out.

"Well, boys, I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep. I have the night off so I'm going to do my best to catch up on some rest. Remember that you both have school in the morning, "Sharon said leaving for her bedroom.

"Wait, what are we going to do about school?" Kyle asked.

"There's only one thing that we can do," Stan said before kissing Kyle.

**The Next Morning **

The next morning Stan and Kyle made their way to school arriving few minutes early before class was to begin. They had to make sure that almost everyone was there.

They saw a few other students whispering about them as they walked by. They stopped right outside of the main doors and looked at each other.

"Are ready to do this? Because there is no going back," Stan asked Kyle softly.

"Yeah, I think it's time," Kyle said with a reassuring smile.

Stan took Kyle's hand and together they walked into the school. They were met with stares as well as girls snickering going as far as saying hateful things towards them but they didn't care.

As they passed by Kenny and Butters they smiled at them briefly and continued on their way.

"Well, no time like the present. Right, Butters?" Kenny asked the shorter blond boy next to him.

Butters nodded his head and surprised Kenny when he grabbed his hand and started walking down the path behind Stan and Kyle.

Cartman began to laugh and screamed obscenities at them. The girls that supported them walked up to Cartman and began to pound him into the floor.

"Well it looks like there's no need to hide the truth any longer," Stan said as they arrived at Kyle's locker.

"I think it's perfect now that we don't have to hide," Kyle said and lightly kissed Stan on the cheek.

"I'm going to love you forever," Stan answered back.

"Forever is a long time. Let s just do our best to make every day the greatest it can be," Kyle said.

The two teens shared a tender kiss and headed off to class happily holding hands.

**I want to thank of you who reviewed this story. I have plans to do a sequel in the future but I have a couple more projects I want to get done first including a One Shot about Kenny and Butters got together. I hope that you will all give my other stories a try too. **


End file.
